In Love With You
by MiLoV
Summary: COMPLETE! Chapt 16 done! song by U2---rating is just a precaution-Lit
1. Default Chapter

Part 1: Afraid of Being Alone  
  
She was finally home. She was finally where she wanted to be since the day she arrived in Washington. She saw her mom and took her bags and ran towards her. "MOM!"  
  
"Rory!!" They embraced for what seemed like forever and then Rory stopped. She backed up and looked past Lorelai's head. "Huh what' wrong?" She turned too look at what her daughter was staring at. *ah. Of course.* Jess.  
  
"Who...who's that girl over there."  
  
"Uh her name's shane...she's...kinda ditzy...very ditzy actually...she's stuck up and snotty...her parents are like butt-rich and her and Jess are 'dating'" she made air quotes with her fingers.  
  
"What do you mean 'dating'?" She copied the same movement with her fingers.  
  
"Luke asked him if they were dating and Jess said...let me quote him on this..." She pretended to think, "'eh'....so we just do the whole 'dating' thing." She made the finger motions again.  
  
"I see..." She was still looking at them. They were sucking each other's faces off....*sick!....they're in public! PUBLIC! Jeez get a room...wait....no don't do that...*  
  
LATER IN THE DINER  
  
"So let me guess coffee, Rory??"  
  
"Do you even have to ask?"  
  
"So...." He poured the coffee. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You...your acting weird..."  
  
"I'm just tired." He nodded suspiciously as Jess and Shane stumbled through the door, they ran towards the stairs. Luke saw the expression on Rory's face and stopped them.  
  
"Jess...uhhh..." He tried to come up with an excuse to make Rory more comfortable. Luke knew that Rory liked Jess....at least on some level he knew....  
  
"What!" He answered very annoyed.  
  
"I....uhh....need some help here."  
  
"I'll go find Caesar."  
  
"Jess...." Luke said warningly.  
  
"Fine. But just for a few minutes."  
  
"Whatever." Luke walked away.  
  
"Hey just wait here for like 10 minutes ok?" Jess asked Shane.  
  
"Yeah ok." Rory continued to stare down at her coffee. She was so tired. She moved her coffee a little to the side and put her arms on the table while laying her head on them. She closed her eyes....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well this is my stop. I'll see you at school or somethin."  
  
"K. See ya Paris." Paris waved as she got off the bus into Hartford. About 15 minutes later the bus driver informed the passengers that the bus was having problems so they would have to wait for another 2 hours before they could get back out on the road. Rory stepped off the bus and walked to the nearest book store.  
  
1 HOUR LATER  
  
Rory walked out of the bookstore with 2 new books in hand. Her thoughts suddenly faded to Jess. How was she going to figure this out between him and Dean....she kissed Jess....Jess....kiss......*it was wonderful....ok stop...Dean focus on Dean here...* she continued walking and was all of a sudden dragged into an alley. She screamed and fought...but it was too late....nothing or no one could save her now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rory picked up her head and noticed that Jess was staring at her. Then a voice suddenly spoke...it seemed louder than a normal voice should be....*why is everything so loud?* "Hey you ok?"  
  
"What?" She turned to look at this new girl, Shane who had asked her the question.  
  
"You were like whimpering....." *I was whimpering...oh no...that's not good....*  
  
"Uhh yeah I'm fine..." Shane shrugged her shoulders and went back to gazing longinly at Jess. The image of her in the alley with those two guys kept playing over and over in her head. She sighed out of frustration, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples. Then her phone started to ring...*too loud...make it stop!!* she quickly picked it up and answered. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey babe it's me!"  
  
"Hey mom..."  
  
"You ok? You sound like your not ok! Are you ok!!"  
  
"Mom calm down i'm fine...just really tired...."  
  
"Ok well I just wanted you to know that I won't be home till like 2 tonight i'm really sorry....but you need your rest anyway ok? I'll-oh I gotta get goin! By chica love you!"  
  
"Bye..." Rory hung up her phone...she didn't really want to be alone tonight....she didn't want to be alone at all....she was afraid of being alone.... 


	2. Dragged Away

Disclaimer: nuthing I own nuthing, sadly.  
  
A/N: Thanks for your reviews! You guys rock!  
  
"Hey Luke I uhh...gotta get goin so I'll see you tomorrow..." She took a side glance at Jess and walked out of the diner. She avoided alleys and dark corners....in fact she avoided most people....she decided not to go home yet, instead she sat down in the gazebo....a safe place....she heard a noise down below her...she looked up to see Jess and Shane stumbling down the sidewalk making out...*disgusting!* rory tried to ignore this but it just didn't happen. *what! is he like following me around trying to show me that he's over me!!! That he's forgotten all about our....our kiss!!!* "WELL THAT'S FINE!" She quickly covered her hand with her mouth as Jess and Shane looked up at her. *did I just say that out loud? Please tell me I didn't just say that out loud....please please....ok why else would they being looking at me...oh I hate my life...* she stood up and walked in the direction of her house....unsuredly....she then came to a dark passage that she had to pass in order to get to her house. She stopped so that she could gather the courage to pass it. Just then a hand reached out from behind and tapped her shoulder. "AHHH!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!! PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!! GO AWAY!!!!!" She started to kick and scream. The man seemed big by the size of his hands because he had turned her around to where her back was to him but his large hand was covering her mouth and holding her around the waist.  
  
"Don't-" she kicked him...she tried for the balls but hit him on the hip instead. Because she was backwards, trying to kick backwards it was really hard. The man bit back a cry as he turned her back around but still held on to her wrist "Shhh...you don't have to kick me jeez..." That voice....it sounded so familiar...  
  
"Jess?!?"  
  
"Yeah who else!" He let go. Rory was embarrassed and happy all at the same time....she started singing in her head. *I know you! I walked with you once upon a dream! I know you the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a dream!* she snapped out of it.  
  
"How could you do that! You don't just jump out and put your hand over people's mouths!!!"  
  
"Well I didn't want to scare you and make you scream but my plan didn't seem to work...jeez..." In the dark she could see him touch his hip where she had kicked him and he winced.  
  
"Sorry...."  
  
"For what? You have a good point-"  
  
"No, no for that." She poked him and he winced again... "Oh sorry.." She laughed slightly.  
  
"That's not funny Ms. Gilmore. You find pleasure in my pain??"  
  
"Um yeah I think I do." She smiled. It was a genuine smile. She hadn't done that in weeks. This is why she loved him, this is why she loved Jess Mariano...*love?? I don't love him....do I?* he always could make her forget her worries and her problems....and he didn't even have to try....  
  
"So I wanted to talk to you since I hadn't....ya know since you came back....so here I am...(cough)....talking to you...." She was rather amused....but then she remembered the kiss....* I have to get out of here....I'll go to Lane's...* "so how was-"  
  
"I gotta go. See ya later Do-Jess...." With that she ran off, much like she had after she had kissed him at Sookie's wedding.  
  
"Goodbye....Rory...." He whispered quietly as they dragged him away.  
  
A/N: I know I know!! Suspense suspense!!! But I already have the next chapter mostly done so if you want me to continue it please give me some feedback!!! Thanks you guys!! 


	3. Author's Note

A/N: ok. Some of you seemed to be confused. So let me explain. The second part of the first chapter when Rory lays her head down in the diner, she's DREAMING and that's what the little ~*~*~*~*~ things are for...she wakes up and she's in the diner and it goes from there. And this is NOT a rape fic. I guess it does kind of sound that way but it's not. You will find out like exactly what had happened to her later on in the story( but not too much later :).) Just thought you'd like to know that! And she hadn't smiled in weeks because she didn't want to go to washington in the first place. She completely hated the idea but was forced to go. So maybe it might make wee bit more sense now...and if it don't...email me and I'll go into pinpoint detail, k? Thanks for your reviews they helped me a bundle! Love you guys! 


	4. He's gone well get him back!

A/N: I'm glad everything is cleared up now! :) at least I hope it is....  
  
"Jess common man don't make this so hard" Stated Chris as he patted Jess on the back. "I can't believe you didn't tell her...."  
  
"I couldn't." He said practically defeated. "I was going to but she ran off before I could even say two words." His shoulders slumped once again.  
  
"Maybe you could write to her....or CALL HER!!" John, the dumber of the three, said thinking he had a specatcular idea. Chris made a motion for him to stop. The three walked in silence to Luke's to get their stuff and then to the bus stop and left for New York.  
  
THE KIM HOUSE  
  
"Hey Rory! What are you doing here? Are you ok?"  
  
"Can I spend the night? My mom's not gonna be home until really late and plus I want to tell you about my trip."  
  
"Ok let me go ask mama Kim." Lane ran to find her mom and about 1 minute later she came back and said her mom had said it was ok and they went up to Lane's room. "Ok so...are you sure you're ok?"  
  
"I kissed Jess...." Rory said rather bluntly.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!"  
  
"Before I went to Washington...I went to Sookie's wedding ya know...and he was there and I just....kissed him..."  
  
"YOU kissed Jess..."  
  
"Well he responded it wasn't just me-"  
  
"Rory! YOU kissed JESS!!! YOU did!"  
  
"I know Lane! Stop!"  
  
"I'm sorry...but Rory...it's Jess....and you're still with Dean right?"  
  
"Yes...that's what's killing me!.....and..."  
  
"Something else?"  
  
"Yeah...but not about Jess..."  
  
"Oh? And what's that?"  
  
"I...I've been having these real intense dreams lately...."  
  
"What are they about?"  
  
"Me like getting beaten up by 2 random guys....just for my purse....ya know my money, my keys and stuff like that"  
  
"Rory....that's not all that intense-"  
  
"I've had that dream every time I go to sleep for 4 weeks, Lane."  
  
"Oh." Was all she could say.  
  
"It scares me....why would that dream occur everytime I go to sleep? Is it really gonna happen to me? I mean I'm scared to even go around alley's or anything...I'm scared to be alone..." Lane hugged her best friend realizing that this was very hard for her. They stayed up for a little bit not speaking much and then went to bed, leaving Rory alone in her dreams once again.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
"Goodmorning Lukey!!"  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"But it's so much fun!"  
  
"Lorelai!"  
  
"Sorry...just get me coffee please."  
  
"Hey mom..." Rory and Lane came up behind her.  
  
"Hey sweets! Hey Lane thanks for takin in my baby last night!"  
  
"Hey the pleasure is all mine."  
  
"Coffee please Luke..." Rory said as Shane came running in.  
  
"Hey! You!" Luke guessed she was speaking to him.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I want Jess's address and phone number." She stated bluntly.  
  
"Can't do that."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because that's confidential."  
  
"I'm his girlfriend!"  
  
"He broke up with you. I heard him."  
  
"UGH!" She stomped out rather outraged leaving Lorelai, Rory, and Lane all completely confused.  
  
"Hey I gotta go..." She leaned down and whispered to Rory- "tell me what all this is about later ok?"  
  
"Of course." Lane left and Lorelai spoke the question that was on Rory's mind.  
  
"Where's Jess?"  
  
"He uhh..." He looked at Rory thinking she knew, but after she didn't respond he knew he had to explain. "He left. He went back to New York." Lorelai gaped and Rory's eyes filled with tears but she choked them back.  
  
"I uhh...need to get to the bookstore...there's a new book out.....bye." Lorelai and Luke both knew she was upset but neither said anything.  
  
"Luke, why did he leave?"  
  
"About 3 days ago, two of his best friends from NY came to town...Chris and John I think...and they kinda convinced him to come back."  
  
"But why did they want him back in NY so badly?"  
  
"I kinda eavesdropped and I heard them ask him if he wanted to come back because he didn't seem very happy here and he said sure why not, there's nothing here for me anymore..."  
  
"Anymore?"  
  
"Yeah...." Luke knew perfectly well what he had been talking about. "I think he meant Rory...he knew he couldn't have her. Happy now?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said are you happy now? I mean because he finally realized that Rory is in love with Dean...and that he's gone. That's what you always wanted, right?"  
  
"Luke...Rory doesn't love Dean."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know her all too well. She likes Jess...she doesn't love Dean. In fact I don't think she ever did. She just wanted to make him happy."  
  
"Oh...so your not fighting the fact anymore?"  
  
"I can't...it's so obvious and neither of them can see it...it's rather humorous."  
  
"Yeah it kind of is."  
  
"So why don't you get him back here?"  
  
"Because he won't believe me. It would have to come from Rory."  
  
"Luke you know that she would never admit that in a million years unless her and Dean were over...which it doesn't look like they will be for some time unless JESS COMES BACK! Can't you just ask him? Please?" Luke could never say no to Lorelai so he finally gave in and told her that he would call him later that day or the next day.  
  
A/N- hey I hope you liked it! REVIEWS PLEASE! The next chapter will be up shortly! Love you guys! 


	5. Homecomings and Decisions

A/N- thank you guys for the reviews!!!  
  
Part 4: Homecomings and Decision  
  
"RORY!" Rory heard someone yelling behind her. She turned to see who it was....DEAN! *OH NO!!! I totally forgot he was comming back today!!! CRAP!!!*  
  
"Dean!!!" She yelled with fake excitement. He ran to her and hugged her with all his might. "Dean, your squishing me..." He eased his grip and then he kissed her. She tried to back away... *wait! Why am I backing away! He's my boyfriend!! UGHHH! I'm an idiot!* She gave in...Dean was so oblivious that he didn't even notice she was barely kissing back.  
  
~NEW YORK~  
  
"LIZ!! We brought home a visitor!!!" Yelled Chris through the tiny, messy apartment....there was no response. "LIZ!" Still no response.  
  
"I bet she's not here..." Said John triumphantly.  
  
"Wow! Good job sherlock!" Mocked Jess. He started to walk down the short hall that led to his old room. He opened the door. All the memories came and hit him at once. They were all bad memories. He walked over to the window that led to a firescape and looked down. He had flashbacks of gangs that used to hang out in the alley right below and they used to keep him up at night when he was little. This was when he decided that he didn't really miss this place so much after all....  
  
He walked back into the small living room to find that Chris and John had already gone but they had left a note. It read:  
  
Jess,  
  
Part tonight at 10 at Peter's old place. You know where that is. Hope to see you there.  
  
~Chris and John  
  
He sighed and put the piece of paper in the trash. He didn't feel like going...why should he-*what was that?* it sounded like the door so he went to see if it was Liz. Indeed it was. "Hey Liz."  
  
"Jess? Is that you? I thought you went back to live with Luke..."  
  
"I uhh did...but I decided to come back..." A frown appeared on her face.  
  
"Well stay out of my way." She turned to head to her room but decided to add to her little comment: "And stay out of jail cuz I don't have time to deal with bailing you out." With that she went to her room leaving Jess, who had decided to go to the party after all.  
  
A/N- I know...a really short chapter but I didn't have much time to write so this is all I could come up with in the short amount of time I DO have. I probably will update later tonight so make sure to check for the next chapt. Tom. 


	6. Overdose

Part 5: Overdose  
  
"Jess! I knew you would make it!" Yelled Chris over the loud music as Jess entered the old house.  
  
"Yeah couldn't miss this opportunity to screw up again, right?" He said sarcastically remembering his mother's harsh comment earlier.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh nuthing..."  
  
"Whatever." John approached them with a cup full of beer.  
  
"Hey man you want some?" He asked holding the cup to Jess's mouth.  
  
"Sure why not..." He took a the cup and chugged it down.  
  
"Hey save some for me!!" Yelled John taking the cup away from Jess. Jess struggled to get through the crowd until he reached the keg and got a cupful. Then he got another and another and another and another and another not realizing until now how much he missed this stuff. He looked over and saw John and Chris comming his way and then everything went black.  
  
1 HOUR LATER Jess opened his eyes to find he was in his room and John and Chris were standing over him. "Hey bud, looks like you had a little too much to drink, huh?" The two started to laugh and Jess tried to sit up but realized his head hurt too bad, so he laid back down.  
  
"Guys go away..."  
  
"Fine whatever." They said still laughing.  
  
"And thanks for bringing me home." He added as they walked out the door. He got up, with much pain, and turned on the radio.  
  
I'm awake in the afternoon  
  
I fell asleep in the living room  
  
and it's one of those moments  
  
when everything is so clear  
  
before the truth goes back into hiding  
  
I want to decide 'cause it's worth deciding  
  
to work on finding something more than this fear  
  
~STARS HOLLOW~  
  
"Hey Ror! How did your day with Dean go? He did get back today right?" Asked Lorelai as Rory entered the house looking completely exausted.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, he did. We had fun."  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm just tired. I'm going to bed. Night."  
  
"Night sweets..." Rory walked into her room, closed the door, and turned on the radio.  
  
It takes so much out of me to pretend  
  
tell me now, tell me how to make amends  
  
maybe, I need to see the daylight  
  
to leave behind this half-life  
  
don't you see I'm breaking down  
  
lately, something here don't feel right  
  
this is just a half-life  
  
is there really no escape?  
  
no escape from time  
  
of any kind  
  
2 MONTHS LATER  
  
"Liz I'm home!!" Yelled Jess throught the apartment but hearing no response. *must be out* he thought to himself. He was going to another party tonigh so went to the bathroom looking for his hair gel when he saw his mother laying on the yellowed tile... "LIZ! Are you ok??" He bent down to check her pulse...it was very very very slow...he ran to the phone and called 911 and 10 minutes later they arrived.  
  
They pushed Jess out of the way and put his mother on a stretcher and carried her outside. Jess followed closely. "Excuse me! Is she ok??" "I'm sorry sir. She's gone. We got here too late." Jess's heart sank to his stomach. He ran to her disbelieving what the paramedic had said. "Liz!!!....MOM!!!!" That was the first time he had called her mom since he was little...but it didn't bring her back.  
  
~ LATER THAT DAY ~  
  
"Luke's. Luke speaking."  
  
"She's gone, Luke..."  
  
"Jess? Who's gone?"  
  
"Liz...she's gone..."  
  
"She left you? Why I otta-"  
  
"She died." There was a long pause. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO LUKE! HOW DO I ARRANGE THE FUNERAL!! HOW DO I DO THAT LITTLE PARTY THING AFTERWARDS!! HOW- "  
  
"Whoa Jess calm down. I'll come and help you, ok?"  
  
"Your gonna come here?"  
  
"Jess she's my sister....I know I crack on her all the time...but she's my sister and I love her anyways....so I'll be there as quick as I can ok?"  
  
"Ok." They hung up the phone and Luke quickly closed down the diner (luckily it wasn't very full), packed up his stuff, posted a note on the door saying he wouldn't be back for a couple of days, and left for New York.  
  
A/N- song is Half-Life by Duncan Sheik. Please review!!! 


	7. A Sort of Mission Impossible

"What the?"  
  
"Did Luke go fishing again?" Asked Rory as her and her mother approached a large crowd around a small sign on Luke's diner door. As they neared some of the people had moved away and Rory and Lorelai read:  
  
Closed  
I'm sorry but there was an emergency  
In New York. I will be back in a couple of days.  
  
"Why would he go to New- oh....why can't he get a cell phone!!!" Rory walked with her mother who kept rambling on about how she wanted to know what was going on and how Luke should have a cell phone and yada yada yada but Rory wasn't entirely listening because all she could think was- *is Jess hurt? Is he ok?*  
  
~ NEW YORK ~  
  
~KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK~  
  
A familiar person opened the door. "Hey."  
  
"Hey Jess...how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine." Truth be told, he wasn't. He felt like crap, he looked like crap (a/n- if that's even possible), and well he even smelled like crap. His face was scuzzy from not shaving and he looked like he hadn't slept in days.  
  
"Oh. Good."  
  
"You?"  
  
"Fine. I'm fine."  
  
"You want to um...come in?"  
  
"Uh yeah sure." He stepped in and took in the messy surroundings. "So I guess we should get plannin...." "Yeah..."  
  
~ STARS HOLLOW ~ Night  
  
"Ok this is what we are gonna do. We're gonna sneak into the apartment into that window way up there and we're gonna find that number for Jess's. Got it?" Lorelai asked Rory, very proud of her plan.  
  
"Yup. Do you think this is really gonna work."  
  
"Yup." Rory just stares up at the tree still disbelieving. "What? You have a better plan?"  
  
"Actually yes! We could put on a big read suit and pull a santa clause!" Said Rory with fake enthusiasm. (a/n-you guys remember when Jess said that to Lorelai!! I love that part!) Lorelai just stared at Rory and continued on with her plan.They hopped up into the tree with much difficulty and 20 minutes later they made it into the window of the apartment.  
  
"SPREAD OUT!" Said Lorelai in a loud whisper.  
  
"Mom, no one is going to hear us." Rory stated in a normal voice.  
  
"Shhhh!!!!!" Rory gave in and played along with her mother.  
  
10 MINUTES LATER  
  
"Found-" "SHHHH!!!!"  
  
"Right..sorry...found it..." Restated Rory in a low whisper.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Found it." She said a little louder.  
  
"Huh?? Just forget it. Speak loud whatever I don't care."  
  
"I found it." She said in a normal voice.  
  
"Great." Lorelai picked up the phone and dialed the number and Rory snuck downstairs to make herself some coffee knowing she would find out what was going on later.  
  
"Hello?" Came a gruffy voice over the line.  
  
"Luke?"  
  
"Lorelai? How did you get this-"  
  
"I pulled a mission impossible with my daughter. Now to the point. WHY ARE YOU IN NEW YORK!!!!!"  
  
"Because my sister....she uhh she died, Lor."  
  
"Oh my gosh...I'm so sorry Luke....I had no idea...when's the funeral?"  
  
"Tomorrow...at uhh Calvary Funeral Home at like 6 or somethin and then the actual burial is at 10 the next morning right across the street. So I guess that means you will be having coffee again soon. I'll probably stay here for the rest of the day after the burial...to uhh help Jess out..."  
  
"So is he comming back here?"  
  
"Jess? Uh no. He's got a place to stay...with a friend or somethin...."  
  
"Luke...did you ever talk to him about comming back 2 months ago?"  
  
"Yes. And he said no. He didn't want to come back. But look Lor, this is long distance so I should go."  
  
"Yeah...i'm really sorry Luke....and tell Jess I'm sorry too..."  
  
"Yeah I'll do that...i'll see you in a couple of days..."  
  
"Ok bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"No you'll be seing me tomorrow." She said aloud as Rory walked back into the room.  
  
A/N: hey I hope you liked it. REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!!! 


	8. I'm Sorry I'm Sorry Yada Yada Yada

A/N: HEY! I'm back!!!  
  
The two girls walked the streets in silence. Lorelai was deep in thought and Rory was scared to death that something was wrong with Jess so she finally decided to ask: "Mom what's going on?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Mom."  
  
"Oh....uhh Luke's sister, Liz....she died a couple days ago...."  
  
"That's Jess's mom....."  
  
"Yes it is..."  
  
"How is he....how are they....?"  
  
"I don't really know....but tomorrow we're going to the funeral ok?"  
  
"ok." They walked the rest of the way home in silence. Rory went to her room immediately and Lorelai went and sat on the couch.  
  
The next morning the two girls got up forgetting that they couldn't go to Luke's. They sat down at the table and both seemed deep in thought until Rory spoke. "Mom why can't we just go somewhere else for breakfast?"  
  
"Because that would be breaking the code!"  
  
"What code?"  
  
"THE code!!" Rory still had a confused look on her face. "Don't tell me you don't know THE code!!!"  
  
"I don't know the code."  
  
"Drat. Neither do I." Rory sighed and they went back to their thoughts of Luke and Jess.  
  
4:00 P.M  
  
"Rory are you ready??"  
  
"Hold on!!" 5 minutes later, Rory emerged from her room wearing a black dress that came slightly above the knee and it was sleeveless. Lorelai wore a black skirt and a dark tan tank top. The girls yet in dark colors, looked beautiful just the same. They walked out to the car and left for New York.  
  
Arriving and hour later they found the funeral home and and stepped up the stairs and walked inside hearing soft music playing in the background. They looked up front and there stood two handsome young men in black suits. "Hey look there they are." Whispered Lorelai as they got in line to meet the family.  
  
"I'm so sorry for your loss."  
  
"Thank you." That was about the one hundredth time Jess had said that since he had gotten there and for each 'I'm sorry' he got, he never felt any better. Luke was feeling the same way but then he saw two familiar faces that were next in line.  
  
"Lor?"  
  
"Hey Luke. How are you?"  
  
"I'm good...I guess...I always hated looking into the casket but it's not so bad this time...ya know..."  
  
"Yeah..." She gave him a hug and then moved on to Jess who had been talking to someone else at the time. "Hey Jess." His head snapped up recognizing Lorelai's distictive voice.  
  
"Oh hi. Uh what are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh we thought we'd come and see how you guys were doing..."  
  
"We?" Jess's heart practically skipped 3 beats.  
  
"Yeah we..." Rory finished comming up behind her mother. Lorelai gave Jess a sideways hug and moved on. "Hey..."  
  
"Hi..."  
  
"I haven't seen you in awhile..."  
  
"Yeah I know...I'm...I'm sorry I didn't tell you...ya know that I was leaving.."  
  
"That's ok..." She hugged him and while she was hugging him she whispered in his ear: "I'm so sorry about your mom." She backed away and followed her mother. That 'I'm sorry' meant the world to Jess and it made him feel so much better.  
  
*****  
  
"And her brother Lucas Danes would like to share a few words with us." Luke stepped up onto the podium and cleared his throat trying not to look nervous while Lorelai and Rory sat quietly wondering what he was going to say about Liz.  
  
"Liz and I had a hard childhood. Our mom died and our dad was caught up in his business and I had to help most of the time. Liz didn't have a mom like most of her friends did which made her feel out of place. When she was 16, she got pregnant and ran away from home because she was afraid of feeling out of place again. 9 months later, she had a baby boy, but the father freaked out and left and we haven't seen him until just recently. Liz's son, Jess has grown up to be an interesting person. He loves to read, but loves to get in trouble which you don't normally find. Liz sent him to me about a year and half ago and then he decided to come back here, to New York and 2 months later this tradgedy happened. And I believe he would like to say a few words also." Jess stood up slowly and walked to the front of the room and took his position at the podium as Luke sat down.  
  
"Liz and I never really talked much, but we understood each other and that was what was most important. I watched her come home night after night with problems and she watched me come home night after night with my problems. But we stayed out of each other's way and let each of us work it out on our own and believe it or not, I loved respected her for that." He stepped down off the podium and sat down next to Luke holding back the tears that wanted so badly to fall. He had no idea that he even loved his mother, until now.  
  
A/N: HURRAY! Another chapter!! REVIEW PLEASEEEE!!!! 


	9. Missing You

Lorelai and Rory pulled up into their driveway after a quiet ride home from New York. "That was sad."  
  
"Yes it was. It was weird hearing Luke and Jess talk that much..." The two girls hopped out of the car and walked into the house.  
  
"I felt bad for Jess especially...so...did Luke mention...whether or not Jess was comming back?"  
  
"Uhh....he said that he wasn't going to...he was staying with a friend of some sort. Shall we go and watch movies and eat junk?" Rory's heart felt broken. Jess wasn't comming back....  
  
"Um yeah sure. Just let me go change."  
  
"Alrighty! I'll pick out the movie!" Rory went to her room and turned on some music while she changed into her pajamas.  
  
Please, please forgive me,  
  
But I won't be home again.  
  
Maybe someday you'll have woke up,  
  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
  
"Isn't something missing?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Jess went in to his room and turned on some music to accompany him in his lonliness....thinking abou this mother, and rory...  
  
You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
  
You forgot me long ago.  
  
Am I that unimportant...?  
  
Am I so insignificant...?  
  
Isn't something missing?  
  
Isn't someone missing me?  
  
And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
  
Knowing you don't care.  
  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
  
And wake without you there,  
  
Isn't something missing?  
  
Isn't something...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Ror, you ok?" Asked Lorelai through the door.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah...I'll be in there in a minute." One tear dropped from her weary eyes. She couldn't believe he was gone.  
  
A/N: REVIEW PLEASE! 


	10. Can't Stay

1 MONTH LATER  
  
"Hey, Ror...how you been doin since....ya know...Dean..." Asked Lane.  
  
"I've been good."  
  
~*~flashback~*~  
  
"Why Rory? Is this because of Jess?"  
  
"No, Dean. I just...i never loved you." Dean stood there stunned.  
  
"Fine." You could tell he was holding back tears. "Just....just stay away from me." He left and Rory walked home, feeling better.  
  
~*~end of flashback~*~  
  
"How long has it been?"  
  
"About a month...i don't really miss him..."  
  
"But you miss Jess..."  
  
"Yeah.....I do....."  
  
~NEW YORK~  
  
Jess you can't stay here anymore man...."  
  
"Why? What did I do?"  
  
"Nothing...you just can't stay here anymore...with my cousins comming to live with us and all...there just isn't room..."  
  
"Yeah I see how it is...you can't make room for your best friend."  
  
"Jess, don't do that. You know that I would let you stay...but my mom disagrees..."  
  
"Whatever." Jess picked up his luggage and walked to the bus station.  
  
"Hello what can I do for you?" Jess took a deep breath as if thinking over his decision in his head and then responded.  
  
She handed him the ticket and was just in time to catch the bus. He kept wondering if he would take him...or if he would just shut him out...the only thing was, was how much he missed her, Rory. He finally reached his destination and stepped out. *well here goes nothin." He thought to himself.  
  
A/N: I know short chapter, but I'm still working on it. Review Please...and NO profanity in the reviews is greatly appreciated. 


	11. Just Too Good To Be True

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! Please forgive me!!  
  
Jess walked up to the door and knocked. He heard footsteps falling hard on the floor as the man approached the door and all the while he was mumbling curses at the person who awoke him from his sleep. He opened the door and saw Jess standing there.  
  
"What do you want."  
  
"Hey Jimmy." Replied Jess.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Jimmy asked a little more sternly.  
  
"Well...I don't have anywhere else to go. You're kinda a last resort."  
  
"Jess I can't take you...you know I was could never make a good father-" before Jess could say anything, a little girl, about 7 or 8 came running up to Jimmy.  
  
"Who's this?" She asked.  
  
"Lil, sweetie, go find mommy ok?" The little girl skipped off in search of her mother.  
  
"So what I am saying is-"  
  
"Is that you can't be a father to me but you CAN be a father for some little girl...you can just up and leave me and Liz-"  
  
"Jess-"  
  
"No...I get it!! I bet you wouldn't care that Liz died! I bet you wouldn't care that I got kicked out of my best friend's house! You just don't care at all!!" Jimmy looked down, somewhat ashamed...sort of..there was a long pause.  
  
"When did she die?" Jess started to calm down a little but before he could answer, Lily came running back up to Jimmy.  
  
"Mommy's asleep and she always tells me never to wake her up!"  
  
"Lil, just go back to bed..." The girl once again bounded off and Jimmy looked back at Jess.  
  
"She died a little over a month ago..."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"She...she overdosed..."  
  
"Oh..." There was another long pause... "I knew it would happen one day.  
  
"Excuse me?" Jess couldn't believe he was hearing this.  
  
"She always was and addict! I'm surprised you're not more messed up than you already are!!"  
  
"Hey! I'm doing just fine thank very much-"  
  
"Yeah that's why you're at MY house of all people in the middle of the night begging me for a place to stay!"  
  
" I just don't have anywhere else to go!! And for the record! I'm not BEGGING you!!"  
  
"Stop Jess! Can't you see I never wanted you in the first place!! Just leave!" He slammed the door in Jess's face, once again abandoning him. It was then that he did something very un-Jess like, he let one tear fall from his eyes as he walked back to the bus station. He got a ticket for none other than Stars Hollow.  
  
He got on the bus and sat down in one of the many seats and put on his headphones. He began to prepare himself for a long ride and a long lecture from Luke concerning his return. He pushed play on his cd player and tried to forget about his recent discussion with Jimmy.  
  
~*~*~*~STARS HOLLOW~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Ror!" Yelled Lane as she bounded into the diner.  
  
"Oh, hey Lane." Rory seemed a little out of it lately and it didn't go unnoticed by her best friend. Lane knew that Rory missed Jess and she just didn't want to say anything.  
  
"How's your homework commin?"  
  
"It's all right I guess." Lane nodded and looked out the window and saw Mamma Kim marching over to Luke's.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I've got mother-daughter bible study! Bye Ror! Call me!" Rory nodded and watched her friend run to her mother and head off to the church. She then decided to go to the bridge and attempt to read Hemmingway's Farwell to Arms .  
  
About an hour later, she heard footsteps on the bridge...at first she thought it was Lane but the footsteps were different. Lane had light, quick footsteps and these were hesitant, yet she could feel the wood of the bridge vibrate beneath her. She looked up and saw Jess approaching her. Her breath caught in her throat as she stood up. She took a few steps forward and then began to jog to him, but when she reached him, he was gone. It was all an illusion. It was just too good to be true.  
  
A/N: I hope you liked it! Please review! 


	12. Mr Mocho Man

Jess stepped off the bus in Hartford after 4 hours of practically straight traveling, completely exhausted. He heard the bus driver say that they would leave for the next destination (i.e. Stars Hollow) in about an hour so he decided he had time to eat. He looked around and quickly spotted a little deli on the corner. He walked in, got his food, and sat down. As he was eating, he started to think: *am I really doing the right thing? I could get a job....and maybe...get an apartment...I'm almost 18...but I could pass as an 18 year old.* he was having an inner battle...he couldn't figure out what he wanted to do. He sat and contemplated for quite some time, not even noticing that it was getting darker and darker outside and that the hours were passing by quickly.  
  
Seeing as how his idea to try and make it on his own was completely idiotic, he finally decided that he would continue to Stars Hollow. He looked as his watch. "CRAP!!!" He grabbed his jacket and his backpack that he kept his "bus entertainment" supplies in and ran to the bus stop. And just as he had figured, the bus was gone....but all of his bags were in the bus and would therefore be dumped off in Stars Hollow, without an owner. Lucky for him he had actually put his name on those name tags that are always hung around the handles of the bags....so maybe...someone would find it...and maybe...keep it for him until he came back? "Well I guess I'm walking." So he started his long, rugged journey to Stars Hollow.  
  
~*~*~Stars Hollow~*~*~  
  
"And so then they made me stand up in front of everyone and recite Romans 3:14, 5 TIMES!!! And my mom encouraged it!!! Isn't that insanely mean!?!" Asked Lane as she and Rory were walking down the street Saturday morning. Lane noticed that her best friend wasn't listening yet again. "RORY!" She punched her shoulder.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You're kidding right? Don't tell me you weren't listening to me."  
  
"Oh...I'm sorry Lane..I just...look over there." The two looked.  
  
"What? I don't see anything."  
  
"The bags at the bus stop."  
  
"Yeah...someone probably just forgot to pick them up."  
  
"No...they've been sitting there since yesterday. Don't you think someone would have noticed that they didn't have their luggage by now? Maybe we should go over and see if there are some name tags or somethin." Lane and Rory walked to the bus stop and bent down, reading the name.  
  
"Jess Mariano." Lane read outloud.  
  
"What?! Jess? Let me see!" She pushed her friend out of the way. And sure enough. It was Jess's and it was his handwriting and everything. "Get the bags, Lane!" Rory ran to Luke's. She burst through the door and ran up to the counter. She realized she was making an idiot out of herself so she tried to calm down a bit. "Where is he?" Lane came in, trying to hold the bags.  
  
"Who?" Asked Luke completely confused.  
  
"Jess! Where is he?"  
  
"Jess isn't here, Rory..."  
  
"Then why are his bags here?"  
  
"What??" He came around the counter and looked at the luggage that Lane was struggling to hold up on her back. (there were like 4 bags)  
  
"Ya know, for a guy, he sure packs a lot!" Added Lane, still struggling.  
  
"Yep that's Jess's stuff...I mean it's his name and his handwriting and everything but....that doesn't make sense...I haven't really heard from him since the funeral...."  
  
"Guys! A little help here!!" Yelled Lane, about to fall over backwards. All of a sudden someone took the 4 bags from her and began to head upstairs to the apartment. "Whoa, thanks....JESS!!!!" He turned around, his clothes were dirty and so were his face and his arms.  
  
"Hey..." He said nervously..Luke and Rory stood there like idiots while Lane rambled on, obviously over the fact he was back.  
  
"How do you do that, Mr. Mocho Man? I couldn't carry one of those bags and stay standing and you are carrying 4 without any trouble at all!!" He smirked and went upstairs, knowing Luke would follow...eventually...and maybe even Rory...hopefully.  
  
A/N: Hey! I hope you guys liked this chapter...I'm not real sure of it...please tell me what you think!! 


	13. You left

Jess set his bags down on his old bed just as Luke came through the door. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came back."  
  
"I see you came back-why?"  
  
"Because." Luke sighed in frustration-this wasn't going anywhere.  
  
"Because why, Jess?" Jess looked down and sat on his bed. Everything that had been happeneing these past several weeks flooded back to him.  
  
"Because I had to, ok. Nobody wanted me, nobody could take me in. There. Ya happy now?"  
  
"Who wouldn't take you?"  
  
"My friend and...Jimmy."  
  
"Wait. You went to Jimmy!?!"  
  
"He's my dad, so what! He didn't want me, so I had no choice but to come back here. My bus left me in Harford and I had to walk her-but if you want me to go-I'll go.." He stood up, preparing for the worst.  
  
"No. Don't go. I mean...you can stay." Jess's eyes lit up.  
  
"Things will be different this time, Luke."  
  
"Good." They stood there a moment. Jess wondered why Luke wasn't going back down to the diner. "She missed you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Rory, she uh...missed you- a lot."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yup...so I would suggest that you go and see her. She left right before I came up here."  
  
"Ok." He started to walk out the door, but turned around. "Hey, Luke...thanks."  
  
"Yeah...now go!" Jess ran out the door and went in search of Rory. The first place he would look....bridge.  
  
~~~~bridge~~~~  
  
And there she was, just sitting there. "Hey." His voice startled her.  
  
"H-hey." She stood up to face him.  
  
"Rory-I'm sorry for-just-leaving like that." She didn't say anything. "Ror, I'm sorry."  
  
"You're bleeding." He looked down and realized he hadn't cleaned up yet.  
  
"Yeah-it was a long walk...."  
  
"You should go clean that cut." He caught her face in his hand.  
  
"Later." She looked into his eyes as he leaned in to kiss her-but she stopped him.  
  
"I can't....you left me, Jess."  
  
"I know, and I'm sorry."  
  
"Jess, I just need some time to sort out my feelings. Don't get me wrong, I missed you. I just didn't know you were comming back...and..I'm confused. Just give me time."  
  
"Fine." Jess walked away and back to the diner. He slammed the door and stormed upstairs. Luke saw him and and hurried up after him. When he reached the top of the stairs, he paused...then went in slowly and saw Jess laying face down on his bed.  
  
"Jess, what's wrong-" he sat up quickly.  
  
"What's wrong!?! I'll tell you what's wrong! She hates me! You LIED to me, Luke!"  
  
"No I didn't-"  
  
"Lying is MY job! Yeah, so what if I actually liked someone in this stupid town!? So what if I have feelings for HER!? That doesn't mean you can just mess with my head like that!! It's not fair!" He starting gathering his bags.  
  
"Jess...stop. Just give her some time."  
  
"I'll give her plenty of time! In fact, I'll give her the rest of her life, cuz I'm out."  
  
"Jess, don't do this."  
  
"I don't want to be alone!" Luke was surprised at this because it seemed so random, but he didn't know how relevant it really was.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Nobody cares about me! I'm always left alone!! Rory was my last hope! I thought that if anyone would love me it would be her! And guess what Luke: she doesn't!" I put myself out there and everyone just....ya know what-I don't care anymore!" He picked up his bags and walked downstairs. Luke came running down after him but he almost tripped over him because he had stopped dead in his tracks. He had stopped because there stood Rory.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter! I know it was kinda short but we are wrapping it up here...so that's why this chapter is short...there will probably be only one more chapter! Anyway! Please press the little button thingy and REVIEW! 


	14. Can't You Have a Mind of Your Own?

There was no one in the diner except the three of them (and Caesar in the back). It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. "Jess-" she started.  
  
"Rory, don't. Ok? I figured you wouldn't choose to be with me. I mean, all of Stars Hollow has made it perfectly clear that they don't think I'm good enough for you, and I know I'm not, but you always listen to everyone else, you don't have a mind of your own. Hopefully one day you will grow up and make your own decisions, but I won't be around to see it." He didn't even let her speak. He pushed past her, heading to the bus stop. Rory looked at Luke and then made up her mind to go after Jess. She was just in time to see him getting on the bus.  
  
"Jess!!!" She yelled. "Jess, WAIT!!" He didn't even look back at her. "NOO! JESS, WAIT!!!" The bus began to drive off and she ran after it. She ran as fast and as long as she could until her legs gave out, all the while yelling his name and crying out for him to stay. She collapsed right as the bus left Stars Hollow. Jess couldn't hear anything because he had his head phones on, listening to music.  
  
In the dark, see past our eyes  
  
Pursuit of trhuth no matter where it lies  
  
Gazing up to the breeze of the heavens  
  
On a quest, meaning, reason  
  
Came to be, how it begun  
  
All alone in the family of the sun Curiosity teasing everyone  
  
On our home, third stone from the sun  
  
All that is, ever  
  
Ever was  
  
Will be ever  
  
Twisting  
  
Turning  
  
Through the never  
  
On through the never  
  
We must go  
  
On through the never  
  
Out of the  
  
Edge of forever  
  
We must go  
  
On through the never  
  
Then ever comes  
  
All that is, ever  
  
Ever was  
  
Will be ever  
  
Who we are  
  
Ask forever Twisting  
  
Turning  
  
Through the never  
  
Never  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lane, being the good friend that she was, had followed Rory the best she could. When she found her, she was laying in the road crying and completely exhausted. Lane sat down next to her friend and held her while she cried. "It's ok, Rory."  
  
"No...he was right." She sniffed. "I've always wanted to be with him...and I would drag him along and lead him on and then I would remember that the town hated him....I was too worried about what other people thought about me...about him...about us. But I finally realized that I want to be with him, no matter what everyone else thinks.....but now it's too late." Lane let her cry for a few minutes and then realized something.  
  
"It's not too late." Rory looked up at her. "You can go find Jess. That bus said it was bound for Manhattan....so...I mean, you've found him before, right?! You can do it again!"  
  
"Lane, he was so mad at me. I don't think he would want me to find him."  
  
"But at least you could talk to him and try and make him truly believe that you don't care what the rest of the town thinks! Rory I don't really like him, but he seems to make you happy...well except for this moment...but anyway, I really think you should go and try to find him. Apologize to him for leading him on and dragging him along...make things right with him at least. Come on, Rory." Rory wiped some of the tears away and looked at Lane.  
  
"I'll.....I'll try."  
  
"That's my girl." She hugged her friend and then helped her up off of the concrete. The two headed back to town and then Rory went to her house to pack for her trip to New York.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ok, now, you better come home if you don't find him within 2 days ok?"  
  
"Ok, mom. I love you."  
  
"I love you, too." Lorelai hugged her daughter. Rory looked around and didn't see Lane anywhere. She had promised she would come and see her off....  
  
Just as Rory stepped on the bus a voice came yelling: "Rory!!" It was Lane. "Rory!!!"  
  
"Lane! I thought you had forgotten....what's that?"  
  
"Oh this?" Lane asked, pointing to a bag laying at her feet. "This is my overnight bag."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you honestly think I would let you do this alone? Besides my mother thinks I'm going to New York to a Bible Conference with you. It all works out." Rory hugged her best friend.  
  
"Lane, you're the bestest friend a person could ask for!" The two girls hugged Lorelai and got onto the bus. They chose a seat close to the back to avoid people constantly walking by them and the cold breeze that came with the constant opening and closing of the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~NEW YORK~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
2 HOURS LATER  
  
"Rory, wake up, we're here." Rory sleepily opened her eyes and stood up. The two grabbed their bags and went in search of a hotel that was suitable. After 30 minutes of painful searching, they found one...it wasn't the nicest place they had ever stayed in but it was all they could really afford.  
  
They practically collapsed onto their beds after they had finished getting ready for bed. As they were laying there, Lane just had to ask something. "Rory?"  
  
"Hmm?" She answered sleepily.  
  
"Are you awake?"  
  
"If I were asleep would I be talking to you?"  
  
"Guess not..."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Oh right, I was going to ask you something."  
  
"Ok go ahead."  
  
"What do you see in Jess?" This question caught Rory's attention.  
  
"I uhh...well...why do ask?"  
  
"I dunno...I just always wondered. He just seemed like a jerk to me."  
  
"I guess...because he's different with me. He doesn't act like a jerk around me. I don't know why he treats you and mom and Luke and the rest of the town the way he does...I guess there's just some reason I don't know of."  
  
"Is that the only reason you like him? Because he's different with you?"  
  
"No...he reads...not that many people in this town like to read as much as me, but he loves it. Probably more than I do....and then of course...he's not that bad to look at-"  
  
"Now I will agree with you there." They both giggled and then decided they should probably go to sleep. They had a long day ahead of them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: There's the next chapter! Well I decided to take this one a little further...I know I said that this would most likely be the last chapter but I changed my mind! Lol! I hope you liked this chapter! Please review!  
  
Song: Through the Never by Metallica- I just thought he would probably be listening to Metallica considering that they always mention Metallica in the show...of course he is older...but he's only 18...anyway that's why I chose this song. 


	15. I'm So Happy!

Rory and Lane woke up the next morning, got ready, and headed out on their mission to find Jess. "Ok so you got the directions from Luke right?" Asked Lane.  
  
"Yes, Lane." They followed the directions the best they could and came to an old apartment building. It was in the roughest part of town and there were rough looking people everywhere. It kind of freaked Rory out.  
  
They walked up the many flights of stairs until they came to the apartment number: L 27. It had been Jess's mother's house and that was the first place that Luke suggested that they look for him. "This is it. Are you ready?" Asked Lane before knocking on the door.  
  
"As I'll ever be." They knocked on the door. There was mumbling and cursing comming from inside. The door swung open. "Jess."  
  
"Rory? What the crap are you doin here?" He was angry and this made Rory lose some of her nerve.  
  
"I uhh...I.." Lane grabbed Rory's arm and pulled her inside past Jess.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing!" He yelled.  
  
"Jess! You are gonna listen to Rory whether you like it or not! Do you understand!?!" Yelled Lane. She was sick of this. The drama and the stubborness. Jess looked down at the floor. "Now Rory, you go ahead and talk to him. I'm going to stand outside this apartment." She stepped outside and waited for the fireworks.  
  
Rory looked at Jess with tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Jess."  
  
"Bull."  
  
"I'm not lying to you! You were right! I always do what people expect of me! I never follow my heart..and for that I am so so sorry! I dragged your heart all over Stars Hollow and you still were one of the best friends I ever had! The night before you left about a year ago I kept having these dreams about how I was on my way back from Washington and our bus had some problems and we had to stop in Hartford. These guys....they...they dragged me into an alley and there was no one around to save me. I had that dream everynight for a couple months. But, Jess, when I finally got back from Washington, I had that same dream once again and this time you were there. You saved me. And I haven't had that dream ever since."  
  
"What's this suppose to mean to me?"  
  
"Jess, people say that you're the devil and that you are just pure evil and stuff like that. But...Jess...you're my angel. No matter what the town says I'm always gonna believe that." He grabbed his coat and left the apartment. "Jess! Don't you dare walk away from me! Jess!!" She ran out after him. Lane was confused and followed her once again the best she could.  
  
"Rory, just leave me alone!" He yelled. It begain raining. The drops began falling quicker the longer they were outside. He went to Washington Square Park just as she figured he would. She finally caught up with him and grabbed his arm and whipped him around.  
  
"Do NOT walk out on me! I will not leave you alone! What can I do to make you stop hating me!?!" His eyes softened at the way her mascara ran down her cheeks as she cried and from the rain that was falling hard on the ground.  
  
"I...I don't hate you, Rory." He was calming down and Rory could practically see the smoke that appears after you put a fire out, comming out of his ears.  
  
"Could've fooled me." She replied looking at the ground.  
  
"Well I don't."  
  
"Jess, you were so right about me. I was so horrible to you and Dean..." Jess cringed at the name. "But he and I are long over and I...."  
  
"You..."  
  
"I like you, Jess. I've always like you....and I don't know, when you were gone it made me realize that even more...and that....I love you. But if you want me to go...I'll go..." Rory turned and saw Lane in the distance running towards them. She met her half way and they began walking back to the the hotel, Rory's eyes were rimmed with red as she continued to cry.  
  
Jess stared at the two girls. *I can't go after her....I just can't....wait...she. She loves me. She just said it...* "RORY!" He yelled as he started to run after her. She was getting further by the second and the rain was so loud that she couldn't hear him calling her name. "Rory wait!" He ran as fast as he possible could to finally catch up with them. He gently but firmly grabbed Rory's arms and pulled her into the biggest most lovable hug she had ever received. He held her tightly and whispered: "I don't want you to leave me, Rory...everyone has told me they didn't want me...and then to hear you tell me basically the same thing was than I could bear..."  
  
"Jess, I'm sorry." They pulled out of the embrace and just stared at one another. Lane, watching this whole thing, was so incredibly happy. She wasn't entirely sure why, because she never liked Jess...she felt like she had been on some kind of journey with them. She was overjoyed. She came up to them and pulled them both into a hug.  
  
"OH! I'm so happy!!" She squealed. "Now let's get out of the rain before we all catch a cold!" They walked back to the apartment that had once been Liz's and dried themselves off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: howdy! I hope you guys liked this chapter! Sorry it's so short, but I'm going to try and make the next one longer!! I'm not entirely sure how much longer this story is going to be.... Please review!!!!! 


	16. Beautiful Day

A/N: Well this is the last chapter of this story! I hope that you enjoy it! Thank you guys so much for reviewing!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rory, Jess, and Lane stepped off of the bus and walked back into the fairytale town and into Luke's. Everyone turned and looked at them. "Is it just me or is every single person in this room looking at us?" Asked Jess.  
  
"Nope...everyone is looking at us." Replied Rory. They went and sat down at the counter, trying to avoid all of the stares. "Hey, Luke can I have some coffee."  
  
"Umm...Jess?"  
  
"That's me." He replied smirking at his uncle.  
  
"You...nevermind. I'll go get your coffee, Rory." Luke didn't want to ask questions, he was just glad that Rory and Jess were finally happy again.  
  
"Hey, guys, I have to go. Ok?" Said Lane as she saw her mother walking down the street. "Bye!" She yelled out as she left.  
  
"Everyone is still staring at us." Whispered Jess to Rory.  
  
"Yeah I know-I hate when people in this town do this."  
  
"Yeah me too. It doesn't really bother me....but yet is sorta does. Well I want to go put my stuff up in the apartment. So I'll be back."  
  
About 10 minutes later, Rory had devoured a sandwich, 2 things of fries, and 4 coffees. Jess came down, seeing all the food she had eaten while he was gone. "Hungry?" She smiled, her mouth full of food.  
  
"Yup. I haven't eaten since...well since this morning. I'm hungry. I have to eat-my body requires it!"  
  
"Ok ok fine don't go all crazy on me- It's just that I wasn't gone for that long..."  
  
"I eat fast."  
  
"And you talk fast." He smiled,the first real smile in weeks. "But I still love you." He smirked at her. She giggled a little and then stopped suddenly, realizing what he had said.  
  
"You love me?" He looked at her with a quizzical look.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You just said you loved me." His face went blood red and sweat bullets shot down his face and the back of his neck.  
  
"I uhh...well...I did?"  
  
"Jess, you know you did." She walked up to him and placed her arms around his neck and whispered:  
  
"I love you too....but then again, I've already said that." She kissed him passionately, sliding her tounge inside of his mouth and explored it. Then Jess realized where they were and backed away. "What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
"We're in the diner. People are watching."  
  
"Since when did you care about what other people thought?" She asked simply, a smile spreading across her face. "I thought that was my job."  
  
"Yeah...well you're not doing a very good job."  
  
"And you're complaining?" He smiled at her- the biggest smile she'd ever seen him wear.  
  
"Nope." She leaned in to kiss him again, but he stopped her. "I love you, Rory."  
  
"I know." They kissed again, this time not quite so passionate and then pulled away. "You wanna come over for movie night tonight?" She asked.  
  
"Hmm let me think..." She hit him on the arm playfully.  
  
"Jess!"  
  
"Yes, I'll come. As long as your mom doesn't bombard me with questions." He opened the door for her and they began walking to her house.  
  
"Oh, now you know she would NEVER do that." She replied smiling. He looked down at her and they both began laughing.  
  
For the first time in his life, Jess Mariano felt loved. He didn't think he would take much of a liking to the whole "love" thing...but then he realized it was the best thing for him and sharing it with someone like Rory Gilmore was absolutely the most amazing thing he had ever experienced.  
  
The heart is a bloom  
  
Shoots up through the stony ground  
  
There's no room  
  
No space to rent in this town  
  
You're out of luck  
  
And the reason that you had to care  
  
The traffic is stuck  
  
And you're not moving anywhere  
  
You thought you'd found a friend  
  
To take you out of this place  
  
Someone you could lend a hand  
  
In return for grace  
  
It's a beautiful day  
  
Sky falls, you feel like  
  
It's a beautiful day Don't let it get away  
  
You're on the road  
  
But you've got no destination  
  
You're in the mud In the maze of her imagination  
  
You love this town  
  
Even if that doesn't ring true  
  
And it's been all over you  
  
It's a beautiful day  
  
Don't let it get away It's a beautiful day  
  
Touch me  
  
Take me to that other place Teach me  
  
I know I'm not a hopeless case  
  
See the world in green and blue  
  
See China right in front of you See the canyons broken by cloud  
  
See the tuna fleets clearing the sea out  
  
See the Bedouin fires at night  
  
See the oil fields at first light  
  
And see the bird with a leaf in her mouth  
  
After the flood all the colors came out  
  
It was a beautiful day  
  
Don't let it get away  
  
Beautiful day  
  
Touch me  
  
Take me to that other place  
  
Reach me  
  
I know I'm not a hopeless case  
  
What you don't have you don't need it now What you don't know you can feel it somehow  
  
What you don't have you don't need it now  
  
Don't need it now  
  
Was a beautiful day  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Yaya!!! I finished it!! It's kinda sad, but yet it's happy! I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks again for reviewing this whole time so please just review one last time before you say goodbye to this story!! Thanks again! 


End file.
